Luigi y Daisy: Dulces Momentos
by Daisy-Hime
Summary: .:TRADUCIDO:. Una continuación del One-Shot de Preacherman1888 "Su tiempo libre" ("His Free Time" en Inglés, que por cierto ya está traducido) Espero les guste -Luigi x Daisy .:Lemon:. Fanfic perteneciente a Preacherman1888, y Traducido por Daisy-Hime.


_**Luigi y Daisy: Dulces Momentos**_

**Autor original: Preacherman1888**

•Nota de Autor Original: Es una continuación de los eventos que sucedieron entre Daisy y Luigi en "su tiempo libre." Desde luego, espero que os guste!

[No soy dueña de nada, solo traducí el Fanfic]

**Advertencia de Lemon! Ya están advertidos ._.**

-  
"Tengo algo de tiempo libre, y tu?" Dijo Daisy en un tono bien conocido por Luigi

"Seguro que si." Luigi dijo cuando se sentó y se sirvió una taza de té.

"Luigi y Daisy continuaron hablando durante varias horas. Hablaron de varias cosas, incluyendo (De todo XD…) el tiempo, los acontecimientos recientes, el té, la televisión, los amigos, y ropa nueva. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Luigi diera cuenta de que Daisy parecía un poco inquieta, como si estuviera ansiosa por hacer algo.

"¿Qué te pasa Daisy?, Pareces un poco angustiada." Luigi dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Daisy se limitó a reír. "¿Qué quieres decir, Weegee?"

Luigi se rascó la cabeza. "No lo sé, sólo parece como si tuvieras ganas de hacer alguna cosa, o algo así."

Daisy se rió, pero dentro de ella, se veía que ella estaba planeando sobre algo sospechoso. Porque, sin el conocimiento de Luigi, tenía una dulce sorpresa esperándole. Si pudiera averiguar la mejor manera de darle a él. Ella seguía pensando hasta que llegó una idea tan brillante. Ellos sólo habían estado hablando de ropa nueva, por lo que ella preguntó si tal vez le gustaría un poco de espectáculo de moda.

"Hey Weegee?" Preguntó en un tono inocente.

"Sí Daisy?" Él respondió antes sorbiendo su té.

"Hablar sobre la ropa me dio una idea brillante. ¿Quieres tener un desfile de moda?"

Luigi lo pensó un momento. Fue un hecho poco conocido que Luigi era muy aficionado a la moda. Y aunque sus gustos personales nunca cambiarían, que aún amaba a saber cuáles son las nuevas tendencias, y él también aprecia que los demás le enseñen las tendencias que les gustan.

"Claro, eso suena divertido!" Dijo que mientras ambos se levantaron para dirigirse camerino de Daisy. Cuando llegaron allí, Luigi se sentó en una silla, y Daisy entró en su armario de gran tamaño para poner en uno de sus nuevos vestidos. Ella iba a tener un poco modesta al principio, pero le daría a Luigi su sorpresa pronto. Muy pronto.

"Ok Luigi, listo o no, allá voy!" Daisy llamó mientras salía de aquí nuevo traje de tenis. Aunque no muy llamativo, que era muy de moda. Era de color naranja claro, con el ajuste blanco de la falda y las mangas. También tenía la flor que representa a Daisy en la parte delantera. Y, a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, Luigi pensó que era sexy. Sobre todo porque abrazaba sus curvas y las hacía ver deslumbrantes.

Daisy vio la expresión de Luigi. Ella sabía que él amaba a su ropa. Y si le gustaba esto, él absolutamente iba a amar su gran sorpresa.

Daisy hizo una pequeña vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a Luigi. Entonces ella volvió a entrar en su camerino. Después de unos minutos, salió en un bikini. Este pequeño vestido, era lindo era uno de sus favoritos. Era de color naranja con pequeñas flores en forma de lunares por todas partes. Luigi se sonrojó un poco al verla caminar con las manos en las caderas. Esto le dio una sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, ella le encantó ver como la veía el fontanero verde.

"Nya! Que te parece mi vestido?" Daisy le preguntó a través de la risa.

Luigi dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando y sacudió la cabeza y respondió. "Uhh ... me encanta! Es un ... buen color para ti!" Él dijo a través de un tartamudeo.

"Daisy rió cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su camerino, sacudiendo su trasero mientras se dirigía de nuevo, sólo para conseguir ponerlo a el mas caliente. Ahora, pensó, era un buen momento para darle su sorpresa. Se puso el traje de sorpresa, y se puso una bata de seda color naranja por encima. Mientras salía, Luigi le envió una mirada inquisitiva.

"Uh, Daisy? Es ... uh ... ¿es la hora del baño o algo así?"

Daisy le dio una sonrisa muy sexy como ella, desató la bata y la dejó caer al suelo. La mandíbula de Luigi cayó literalmente al ver el traje de Daisy. Era de color naranja, de encaje, y tan escasa, pero de una manera elegante. El sostén hizo que se vieran mas los pechos de Daisy, oh , se ven tan deliciosos, mientras que el tanga que llevaba se le veía increíble. Su sangre estaba definitivamente en marcha en aquel momento tan caliente, lo que causó que algunas partes se llenaran de placer.

Daisy se acercó a Luigi y se inclinó muy por encima y se pusó de rodillas. En ese momento, él estaba babeando como nadie lo habría hecho nunca. Ella lo miró de a los ojos mientras hablaba.

"Vamos Weegee ...", dijo en un sensual y bajo susurro. "Toma mi habitación, y ella voy a modelar más mi traje para ti." Mientras ella hablaba, ella había desabrochado los tirantes del pecho de Luigi. Así que cuando se puso de pie, se postraron, revelando sus calzoncillos a rayas verdes y blancas, que pasó a ser abultado considerablemente. Daisy se lamió los labios y besó suavemente Luigi. Luigi le devolvió el favor al recoger suavemente el pie y caminando a su habitación, ya que compartieron en ese momento una gran cantidad de los besos. La dejó sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa y se sentó a su lado. Entonces, después de un beso más, las cosas empezaron a calentarse.

Daisy se levantó y se puso delante de Luigi. Entonces, ella lo empujó hacia atrás para que él se acostará en la cama. Llegó a la espalda, y se desabrochó el sostén, pero la sostuvo con sus manos.

"Luigi, ¿estás bien con esto?" Ella preguntó en un tono serio.

Luigi asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Ella sonrió y dejó caer el sostén en el suelo.

Luigi sintió que sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza. Esta fue la primera vez que había visto a Daisy ... o mejor dicho, los senos de una chica. Y ahora sabía por qué todos los chicos les encantaría tanto tenerlos frente a sus ojos. Los pechos de Daisy eran alegres y muy firmes. Y, sinceramente, Luigi no podía esperar a sentirlos.

Daisy se dio cuenta de la expresión en la cara de Luigi. Le encantaba el hecho de que ella podría hacer que se sienta de esta manera. En pocas palabras, se trataba de un giro real a ella. Ella decidió tomar las cosas un poco más allá, y se inclinó sobre Luigi para que su pecho estubiera a su alcance.

"Adelante…puedes tocar '." Ella susurró en voz baja. Luigi no lo dudó. Se quitó los guantes, luego suavemente tomó los pechos de Daisy en sus manos. Ella gimió cuando él comenzó a acariciarla con los dedos. Como Luigi estaba disfrutando de este momento, Daisy sintió algo grande recostado en su muslo. Era la masculinidad de Luigi, ya que ella nunca supo hasta ahora lo grande que estaba allí.

Luigi decidió probar algo nuevo. Así que sacó la lengua y lamió el pezón de Daisy. Ella tomó un poco de aire mientras hablaba.

"Mmm ... Sigue, no está mal!"

Luigi seguía yendo bien. Incluso empezó a mamar de ella. Daisy comenzó a gemir mientras él suavemente succionaba su pezón. Después de unos minutos, se mostró un poco de atención al otro pezón también.

Daisy le quería devolver el favor, por lo que llegó a la masculinidad de Luigi, y lo comenzó a acariciar a través de sus boxers. Luigi suavemente llamó por su nombre. En ese momento, Daisy ya no podía esperar. Ella estaba lista para él.

"Luigi?" Preguntó Daisy.

"Sí Daisy?"

"Es ... ¿estás listo?" Preguntó lentamente.

Luigi asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que estoy listo. Te amo, Daisy."

"Yo también te amo." Ella contestó. Ella se levantó y se quitó las bragas y Luigi se quitó los calzoncillos. Daisy se acostó y Luigi se colocó sobre ella.

"Daisy, esto va a doler ... ¿no es así?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"Yo ... yo creo que por un momento ...", respondió ella. "Pero ... estoy lista ..." dijo con una voz amorosa.

Con eso, Luigi empujó muy suavemente. Sintió que algo le retiene, y empujó suavemente a través de él. Daisy se mordió el labio mientras un dolor agudo brotó de su abdomen. Pero fue el dolor de corta duración. Por lo pronto fue reemplazado por placer. Ella indicó a Luigi para seguir adelante. Entonces él comenzó a un ritmo lento. El placer comenzó a fluir entre ellos dos. La respiración de Daisy era pesada y Luigi empezó a sudar. Pero ellos estaban disfrutando de cada minuto de esto. Daisy se abrazó a Luigi y lo besó, lanzando un gemido en su boca. Luigi gimió de nuevo y aceleró el paso.

"Oh ... Lu ... igi ... Umm ... si!.. Oh lo amo! ¡Sigue así!" Daisy gritó cuando sintió una opresión en el abdomen que sólo pedía a gritos ser liberado.

"Oh Daisy ... mmm .. Ohh ... se siente ... Tan bien." Luigi susurró mientras él empujaba dentro de ella.

Daisy sacó un movimiento rápido y se puso sobre Luigi para que ella estubiera en la cima. Ella saltaba sobre él, sacando un gemido de sus labios.

"Oh ... Luigi ... Yo ... yo voy a ... Ungh!"

Luigi sentía Daisy en el clímax, y siguió poco después. Daisy se derrumbó encima de él, cubierta de sudor. Pero Luigi no le importaba. Él acababa de poner las mantas sobre ellos, y dejar calma la respiración de Daisy para que se duerma.

"Te amo Luigi." Daisy dijo mientras miraba hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Yo también te amo, Daisy." Luigi dijo mientras ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño".

**(N.A): Yo ya había traducido ateriormente este Fic, y lo publique en mi cuenta de D.A**

**En fin, créditos a ~Preacherman1888~ por la historia**

**La traducción la hice yo!**


End file.
